This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0058855 discloses a drive module with a first input, which receives rotary power from a first power source, and a second input that receives rotary power from a second power source. Rotary power from the first power source is transmitted to a differential assembly to drive a pair of vehicle wheels. Rotary power is selectively provided by the second power source to provide the drive module with torque-vectoring capabilities in which equal but opposite moments are applied to the vehicle wheels. Because the first and second power sources are transverse to one another, the solution disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0058855 can be difficult to package into some vehicles. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved drive module that is more easily packaged into a vehicle.